Funland
'Stampy's Funland (known as: Lovely World’s Theme Park) '''is the largest area built in Stampy's Lovely World. It has games, rides and attractions (and dog graves). It was toured in the 301st video, "Everything Else", 601st episode, "Funland Tour". Appearance Stampy's Funland is a plot of land where rides, attractions and crazy games are located and where Stampy and his friends play all day long. Building minigames, rides and attractions takes 1-3 days then they have a tester go to see if the game works. Then in the next video, Stampy and his 3 current helpers will have a tournament to see who will be the champion. From the outside is a large sign that says "Stampys Funland" that was built in Episode 51- "A Bad Sign" and a colorful tunnel which houses the former Minecart Track. Stampy has a series called "Stampy’s Funland", in which he only plays minigames. Videos Access It can be accessed from Stampy's House via either the Tree Train, that connects from his house to the Funland easily, or the Teleporter inside the Secret Base, which also has few Teleporters on the Funland. Stampy also wished few times to extend the Tree Train further inside the Funland, but he hasn't done so, probably because now the teleporters do what he wanted the extended tree train to do. It is also accessible by Pigs, Horses, Donkeys, Mules, Llamas, and Walking. History Before Stampy's Funland, it was originally a large frozen lake in which Stampy, with the help of his friends, covered with grass to make land. The first game that existed is the Golf Course, where his dog Gregory Jr. lives. Many days later he built the sign of the Funland and since then he added the games, rides and attractions that exist today. It is also hinted that after Stampy finishes the Funland which may be in 5 years or so he will build walls around it to protect it. He has also talked about installing a monorail system, similar to the one in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Rides, Games and Attractions Here is a list of notable rides, games and attractions. #Golf Course golf game #Creeper Coaster rollercoaster game #Pew Pew Shooting Range shooting game #Duck Fling duck game #Googlies Manor hantée house #Crystal Waters crystal rapid games #Helter Skelter helter game #Crystal Rapids crystal water game #Dunking Booth dunking game #Shear Fun sheep game #Road Hog prized porker game #Fish me a Dish kitchen game #Dog Assault Course dog game #Flower Power flower game #Raindrops raindrop game #Water Rush dolphin game #It's A Lovely World lovely pretend game #Circus amusement center #What Goes Up upper game #Reindeer Rodeo reindeer game #Bury Berry berry game #Turbo Types type game #Flop drop game #Snow Throw snowball game #Bouncy Boats boat game #Cat and Mouse run game #Swift Swine pig game #Tumble Tower tower game #Ambush ding dong game #Gold Grab way out game #Wiggly Worm caterpillar game #Sharky Shark shark game #Doggy Hockey hockey game #Whale of a Time orca game #Take The Tooth dentist game #Honey Hunt grow game #Douse the House flame game #Switch the Switch minecart game #Broth Brawl chum game #Mole Hole mole game #Rule the Duel train game #Desert Drop desert game #Sheep Shuffle shuffle game #Maze Master maze game #Investigator alligator game #Castle Crumble sandcastle game #Pig Pong ping pong game #The Banana banana game #Bury Berry 2: In Space space game #Chicken Trail chicken game #Fairy Lights obstacle game #Jolly Snowy snow game #Leaky Tap spout game #Slime Time slime game #Brick Breaking brick game #Fashion Sense clothes game #Drop It block game #Temple Trap pyramid game #Tool Trade blacksmith game #Fall For It fall game #Enderball ender game #Boingy Beaks chicken game #Pirate Plunder pirate game #Run Away beacon game #Boat Bowling bowling game #Swapsies medley game #Dodge 'n' Drop dodge game #Racestone redstone game #Beat the Heat 2 shooting fire game #Still Shooting arena game #Bombs Away bomb game #Spleef Chief spleef game #Sheep Shuttle shuttle game #Harry Hops horse game #Cart Count arcade #Drench water cone game #Fire and Ice change game #In The Dark scary game #Power Play rule the duel game #Terrorcotta 2 eat more cake game #Jump In parkour game #Knock 'Em Dead knock game #Freeze frost walker game #Fishy sign language game #Magmatch magma game #Push Pit blobs game #Risk It chorus fruit game #Yoink shooter game #Knock Out trap game #A Blast blaster game #Temple Pit temple game #Temple Track track game #Blocked blocker game #Stuck In cake game #Music Master music game #Go Throw boat ender game Top 10's Stampy's Top 10 Mini-Games - 2016 #Temple Trap #Flower Power #Sharky Shark #Broth Brawl #Fashion Sense #Bouncy Boats #Castle Crumble #Flop #Tool Trade #Whale of a Time Stampy's Top 10 Broken Mini-games - 2017 #Whale of a Time #Raindrops #Bury Berry 2: In Space #Wiggly Worm #Boat Bowling #Crystal Waters #Pew Pew Shooting Range #It's A Lovely World After All #Road Hog #Reindeer Rodeo Brief Mention *Crystal Rapids (mentioned after Crystal Waters) Stampy's Top 10 Biggest Mini-games - 2017 #Raindrops #Sheep Shuttle #Creeper Coaster #Pirate Plunder #Fall For It #Whale of a Time #Crystal Waters #Circus #Harry Hops #Leaky Tap Top 10 Best Looking Mini-Games in Stampy's Funland - 2017 #Run Away #Creeper Coaster #Flower Power #Shear Fun #Crystal Waters #Temple Trap #Harry Hops #Investigator #Drench #Bouncy Boats Top 13 Tallest Mini Games - 2019 # Go Throw # Leaky Tap # Raindrops # Fall For It # Knock Out # Risk It # Helter Skelter # Magmatch # Temple Trap # Yoink # Temple Pit # Music Master # Honey Hunt Other things and places *The big Funland sign is located on the hill just past Downtown. *There is also a colourful tunnel underneath the sign, which was part of the former track before it was removed. It still stands today. *The Funland House is located in a hill near the Golf Course where Stampy and his friends can sleep without going back to his house. This was no longer needed when the Funland grow so big, it was easier just to put down some beds. **Additionally, Agatha the Creeper's grave is just in-front of the entrance. *There are also dog graves around the Funland, including ones for Arrow, Cedric, Tikka, Oreo and Aqua. **There were also dog graves for The Arbiter and Sparky, but was removed though to make way for the Top Paw Assault Course. *The first Lovely Jubbley Love Love Petal flower was also planted beside Road Hog. It is still there to this day. *There is also a community board listing all the upcoming builds, but is currently unused. *Squid's house was also located within the Funland, but it was removed. *Longbow currently has 2 houses located under and inside the Funland, one underneath The Ding Dong Game and another one underneath Bury Berry. *A birch house was built behind the Mole Hole game where AmyLee33 rested there when she slept due to exhaustion. This was later destroyed for an unknown reason. *There are also random stuff built by Fizzy Elephant: **A mooshroom riding on a minecart in circles **A cookie dispenser **A treehouse which was used as a "viewing area" for Racestone *There are few Teleporters located in few areas of the Funland. Including beside Take The Tooth, next to Brick Breaking and one behind Run Away. *Another one is near Mario Kart. Series ''Main Article: Stampy's Funland (series) The Funland is the main setting of the spin-off series of Stampy's Lovely World where Stampy and his guests play the existing mini-games throughout the episodes. Gallery Funland gang!.jpg Funland Area.jpg Stampy's Funland Sign.jpg Trivia * Finnball and his wife went at the Funland for their honeymoon. *AmyLee33's first video on her channel is shot here. *It is the largest area in Stampy's Lovely World, with 89 buildings residing there. Mario Kart Tracks Not a Nintendo Day yet... Discussions about Funland Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Funland Category:Stampy's Lovely World Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:A-z